


Meant To Be (Part One)

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, College, College Student Tadashi Yamaguchi, College romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Strangers to Friends, University, University Student Tadashi Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Tadashi thought they would be lost on campus alone forever; then Y/N came barreling around the corner. Now they’re both hopelessly lost together. Is this even the right campus?
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Meant To Be (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

Tadashi’s been lost before, like at the shopping center when he was younger. His eyes brimmed with fresh tears as he looked into the sea of people. They felt so big, and he felt so small. His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that his parents were not by his side. After looking around, he had no other choice. Reluctantly, Tadashi tugged on the sleeve of a woman working a counter. He got reunited with his mom and dad, who hugged and kissed him after apologizing for leaving him alone. Since then, he’s never been the type to be by his lonesome.

University is supposed to be his fresh start, his new chance to be different. So far, nothing has shaped up to his expectations.

“Bye, Tadashi! Talk to us on the phone when you get the chance tonight. Make some friends!” His mom waves her fingers as his parents make their parting words. The door closes and he is by his lonesome. It’s funny how he says he never wants to be alone, but here he is, the only living thing in this room. His body sinks into the freshly made bed as his thumbs twiddle over and over again. His roommate hasn’t arrived yet and he plans to ask them to go to the first-year convocation with him, but Tadashi’s thinking that it might not be a good idea. He’ll be late regardless, but he doesn’t want to go alone.

“Come on, Tadashi. Do something for yourself for once.” He kicks himself off the bed and inhales deeply. After a moment, he lets out his breath. It’s only college. He’ll meet his friends eventually. The thing he’s scared about is how long the time period between being alone and having friends will be.

It’s his first time exploring the campus with no one else. When he toured the school, he was with his class. When he came for the admitted students’ day, his parents were by his side. He never expected his first day to be like this. The campus is filled with trees that line the streets on each side. There are people donning his university’s colors and merchandise, but Tadashi wouldn’t just come up to them just to ask if they are freshmen too. He’d just have to find where he needed to go on his own.

Tadashi stares at his phone, scrolling through the endless emails to find the school’s map. He traces the surface to find his exact location. Where is it? The blood in his body rises with his frustration. Where the hell is it?

Instead of finding the street on the map, his phone flies out of his hand and everything following is in slow motion. The world stops just for him, and apparently for you as well.

In a Hail Mary save, you grab at his phone and it miraculously holds in the palm of your hand. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you. I’m just trying to get to the convocation!”

While Tadashi takes back his device and places it into his jacket pocket, he tilts his head. “You’re going to the convocation as well? Are you a freshman too?” Maybe this Hail Mary save isn’t just reserved for his phone.

“Yeah! But I’m pretty sure we’re on the wrong campus,” you mutter, scratching your head.

“W-wrong campus?” Now, he’s really confused. “It starts in fifteen minutes.” His head is spinning and he’s wondering why he even came to this college; he should have gone somewhere that is close to home, somewhere that’s small and that he could get used to easily—

“Hey! Are you doing okay? I’m (Y/N), we’ll get there if we start walking. It shouldn’t be too far. You were in the right direction actually,” you start spewing words to make him feel better. While you walk side by side, your eyes look up to him. He’s the size of your dad, but maybe you’re just thinking of how you miss your dad so much. “Were you going to meet up with any friends or…”

Tadashi shakes his head. “I’m Tadashi. I was hoping to ask my roommate but he hasn’t shown up yet, so maybe he’s planning to move in after the convocation. I’m the only one from my school who decided to come to this university.”

“Oh.” It’s hard to comfort someone who looks like they want to crumble inside, whether it’s from frustration or anxiety or whatever it is. “Well, what about your parents? Did they just drop you off?”

“Yeah, didn’t seem like they cared enough to stay with me until convocation, but I know they’re busy so it’s okay,” Tadashi murmurs with a hint of malice on his tongue. He knows that his parents have work to do, he should be lucky that he had help moving into his dorm. “I love my parents! I don’t want you to think that I don’t. I just wish my parents were with me since they know I’m not a social person.”

“Are you sure you’re not?” You joke but you dismiss it quickly. He doesn’t seem like the type to want to hear laughs when all he wants is empathy. “I understand though. My mom brought in my things and then left. Kind of sad, but we’re similar enough.” 

It is days like these that make you miss the world you had before. A world where you could go down for breakfast and see your mom and dad sharing their cups of coffee, laughing together. Before your last year ended, your dad uprooted his whole life to make a new one with work. Your mom called it quits before it hurt her too much. You understand that, but it’s more painful knowing that your mom didn’t even try to save whatever relationship they had. What ever happened to high school sweethearts? What ever happened to “through good and through bad,” what ever happened to the promises they had?

What ever happened to number one dad?

“Er, would you happen to know where we’ll be going after this? I don’t think I can trust my own judgement.” Tadashi stops to give a proper look at his phone. His stance is so small with his hands close to his face. It’s actually quite…cute. You’re thankful for someone who is on cloud nine, even when he doesn’t mean to be. You need some of his energy anyway; your own head is lost in the dead past. You should be focused on what’s going on right now.

You scan the area, thinking back to when you toured the school with your friends. “We should be headed down this way.” You point down the street, where the school’s major auditorium is. “We’re lucky that we met up around here. Anywhere else and it would probably be too far to walk there.”

Tadashi hums, but he’s mostly in his head while the two of you coast the sidewalks to get to the building where the convocation is held. Thank goodness you aren’t so late that you’d be banging on locked doors. While students are still being filed in, you both stand in line, waiting for the other to start speaking. Tadashi looks at you with an expecting gaze. “I don’t have any friends, so could I, maybe—”

“Would you like to come sit with me?” He nods his head in response, a grateful smile gracing his lips. “I’ve got one other friend here, but she told me she was dropped off at the building by her parents, which is why I was walking by myself.” You say into the air, “I guess things just fall right into place.”

For the first time of the day, his chest is light. “Yeah, I suppose they go where they’re meant to be.”


End file.
